


Ask-Kandomere

by Silence_burns



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Police, not open for rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: This is an archive for all the questions I answer as Kandomere on the blog ask-kandomere.tumblr.com. They vary from work, his personal life, achievements and beliefs.
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Everyone, Kandomere (Bright)/Original Character(s), Kandomere (Bright)/Reader, Kandomere (Bright)/You
Kudos: 4





	1. "Hi Kandomere, have you ever had to deal with any magical creatures while on the job? Such as someone maybe keeping one illegally as a pet?"

"The line between what can be defined as a magical creature blurs for some, so I'll try to give a broad enough answer to cover at least some of the tricky parts of the creatures I've encountered.

For example, the most common magical creature, that is considered such by the law (literally), are fairies. There are a lot of subspecies of fairies of course, but I'm far from being an expert on those, so we'll have to resolve to some brute generalization.

Fairies are tricky, because they can be found in almost any place with enough food to sustain their colonies, which is usually close to human cities or houses. That's why some people consider them more of pests than an actual magical creature. Especially since they barely ever use any of their magical potential other than for flight. I have seen some of them kept in cages, but they are too nasty to be considered a pet by most. A nuisance, usually.

Then there are the creatures of a different sort, like centaurs for example. A lot of them found a good job in the law enforcement, and that's where I sometimes cross paths with them. I can't say much, other than, as with other sentient races, a lot depends on a concrete individual. Some have temper, some don't. Most are good officers, because that's what's expected if you want to stay employed. Personally, I don't see a lot of magic in them, but they are considered magical creatures too. I know that they hate being called 'domesticated', so I'd be careful with that word around them.

The third category are the creatures that are barely ever seen or encountered, but are, for the sake of safety, regulated too. I can count in the shape shifters for example. They are inherently magical, and posses a wide range of magical traits that can cause a lot of potential damage. I would place Brights in this category too, but I can't elaborate on their specifics much.

Then there are some warlocks, whose magical potential is marginal on most days, but who can, under a very particular set of circumstances, allow a tremendous wave of power float through them. It's usually followed by a lot of damage to themselves and those closest to them at the time, but doesn't last long. They have barely any power of their own, but rather use their bodies as a medium.

There are all sorts of creatures roaming through the world, and there are countless thick books trying to grasp their characteristics, so I'm sure you can find one that will interest you."


	2. "Hi Kandomere  How do you keep the magical creatures from human eyes?"

"Hello.

I don't think there's much keeping from anyone's eyes anymore. Magical creatures are an inherent part of our reality, too blended throughout the society for any separation to work. They often start families, get a job, and live mostly unbothered lives.

But I think your question centers on the creatures less prominent in the society? There are quite a few, but most of them choose to separate themselves willingly, which simplifies things. If any being wants to live in the cities, or have interactions with the ones living in them, they must follow a certain set of rules - in explicite, the law. Not everyone is happy about that, as you can imagine, and some beings choose to spare themselves from such binding if it does not lay in their nature.

There are departments, even within MTF, that keep tabs on them, just in case, of course. But there is very little hiding done.

Now that I think of it, I'd really wish for some of the fairies to be hidden from my sight. In my line of work, I often have to visit places of various... design, but I can say with all the honesty, that the ones infested with fairies are my least favourite ones. Not only from an aesthetic point of view, but the smell too."


	3. Hi, sir! I wondered if you workout a lot?

“Hello.

Staying fit is important in law enforcement in general, but not as necessary in my line of work. I do my best to maintain a healthy workout routine, both during and after closing a case, of course, as well as having frequent visits at a shooting range.

Periodic health examinations are held frequently in the MTF to make sure the officers are in the shape necessary to fulfill their duties properly. Dealing with magic users, there’s no place for mistakes or slow reflexes.

With an exception of the shooting practice, I prefer to train in my own apartment, or one of the gyms in Elftown. I know a few that are rarely crowded, which deals with unwanted attention and allows me better focus.”


	4. Hello, thank you for taking the time to answer these questions. I was wondering if you have any hobbies.

“Hello.

Thank you. Answering questions here is a pleasant way to take a short break from work and for once focus on something less complicated and dangerous.

I think the amount of hobbies I could afford has significantly risen in the last years given my pay, but because of the time deficiency, I simply can’t try out as many potential new hobbies as I’d like to.

Speaking of the ones I have right now, I do tend to collect ties. At first I bought them on a whim - after all, why shouldn’t I? It’s not like I can’t afford to or don’t have enough space - and didn’t think much about it, but nowadays I am a little more… Careful? Thoughtful? when choosing. I have my favourite brands, but I don’t close myself for others.

I used to fancy playing a piano when I was younger. My memories are not the most vivid, but I can’t imagine how my household could stand my early tries with such a limitless patience. Even now my skills are far from what I’d like them to be, but I do my best whenever I have some time and hope that with enough practice I will improve.”


	5. "What is your love language? (ex. touch, quality time, acts of service, etc.)"

“Hello.

I think love is more than simple words - after all, we know they might be misleading or even a lie.

Love should be expressed openly. No one should be forced to guess one’s intentions or meaning of their words/gestures. Of course, everyone interprets things differently, but words shouldn’t be the only way of expressing one’s love for each other.

Subtlety is always a nice touch, but it shouldn’t be a leading one in a relationship meant to last. People you care about should be certain about your feelings. How you express them is up to you - whether you prefer words, intimacy or simply spending time together. My only suggestion is to combine them, instead on focusing on only one way.

I find that love, or as you called it, love language, is often expressed through the things we value the most. To some, it’s money, to others it might be time.

Love means caring about the others, and that means a certain exchange of the things that hold value to us. Money holds more value when times are tough, but time spent with each other can be even more valuable to those who have very little of it, and plenty of money. There is not one universal love currency, because every relationship has different needs and dynamics.

When it comes to me personally, time is my most valuable asset right now. I am a busy person, and have a lot of responsibilities, that sometimes overtake what I’d prefer to be my time off work. In that case, when I decide to spend the little time I have with someone I care about, it is clear how much they mean to me.

Thank you for this question, it was a pleasure to answer.”


	6. "Hello, what are your thoughts on Agent Montehugh?"

“Hello.

I remember being sceptical when I first met Agent Montehugh. We have been assigned together to a difficult case, and one I have been struggling with for some time already.

It’s not like I was sure I could solve it completely on my own. I welcomed the general idea of having another pair of hands and fresh eyes to consult some difficulties, but still - I wasn’t sure how well the two of us could work together, especially under great pressure.

Thankfully, it all went well enough for me to consider him a valuable resource, and a person I can trust. Agent Montehugh has also proven, on more than a few occasions, that he has a very particular set of skills that came in handy throughout the years we’ve been working together.

I appreciate his devotion to our work and the certain straightforwardness that makes our contacts easy and simple. I respect his opinion too. I always do my best, but even I am not an expert on every subject.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed those! Please, if you want to send any questions, do it through the ask-kandomere.tumblr.com because I want them in one place.


End file.
